fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sawyer
' in "Low Gear World"}} Racer is the codename of one of the six powerful Dark Mages who composed the Oración Seis guild, whose goal was to find Nirvana, a highly destructive power that was sealed away long ago. Appearance Racer has a tall lean frame and sports a blonde mohawk. He also has long eyebrows, a prominent nose and two stitches on each side of his mouth. He wears a chinguard that extends up to his green-tinted goggles. His long-sleeved jacket and gloves are white and red. In the manga, his jacket is also emblazoned with the logos of the guilds under the Balam Alliance and other miscellaneous designs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 6 History Not much is known about Racer's past, except that he was once a slave child of the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 56 It is also known that he had an encounter with Jet at one point, and beat him in terms of speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 1 Synopsis Oración Seis arc In the battle against the alliance consisting of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter, he dealt most of the damage to the group, resulting in the alliance's utter defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 After the group kidnap Wendy Marvell and Happy, Brain ordered him to get something.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 2-6 He returns and brought back a coffin containing Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 17-20 Later, he was sent to go deal with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Charle who were closing in on the Oración Seis' hideout. Unlike last time though the two managed to avoid his attacks, Natsu and Charle managed to get by him and head further into the hideout while Gray stayed behind to do battle with Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 16-19 As the battle continued Natsu and Charle eventually exited the cave, mission accomplished on rescuing Wendy and Happy. However Racer spotted them and knocked them out of the air. Before he could attack again Gray blocked his path with an ice wall before telling Natsu to hurry and heal Erza Scarlet. Despite the fact that he fatigued from using so much power, Gray insisted on continuing the battle telling a much annoyed Racer that ice stops even the fastest beings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 11-18 Insulted by this, Racer decided to finish the battle with Gray rather then go after Natsu using a new Magic called Dead Grand Prix, where he summoned motorcycles from out of nowhere to attack Gray. Racer then hopped on one himself and continued the attack, though Gray figured out that the motorcycles can be ridden by anyone and hopped on. A high speed battle commenced but Gray still found he was no match for Racer. The two then came across Lyon and Sherry, with the former joining in on the battle at the behest of Gray. But even together they could't hit him and were attacked from behind as a result. Racer mocked them then decides to finish them, but Lyon told Gray he found Racer's weakness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 5-20 Lyon whispered it into his ear then suddenly froze Gray, appearing as if he was trying to take credit for stopping Racer. Both Sherry and he proceed to attack together but Racer plowed through their attacks before going after Lyon who ran, goading the Oración Seis member. Infuriated with the taunting Racer proceed to catch up to Lyon and attack him continuously till he knocked him down and prepared to finish him off with a common knife, all the while gloating how unbeatable he was. However Lyon reveals Racer's weakeness; he wasn't moving fast, his Magic allowed him to slow down his opponents perception to make it appear as if he was moving at a rapid speed. What's more the Magic is in a limited range so anything outside of it would give his secret away (up till this point all of Racer's fights were close range). Lyon purposely lured Racer away to allow Gray to see the trick and set Racer up for a attack with his ice arrows to which Gray shot from afar and hit him which defeated him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 2-14 However Racer refused to accept defeat, tearing off his shirt to reveal explosive Lacrima on his person with the intention of taking the three with him in a final suicidal attack. Lyon, however, tackled him off a cliff and apparently sacrificed himself to save his friends, exploding along with Racer. It is later stated by Brain that Racer was dead, yet he thought so of Angel as well, who wasn't.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 15-19 Equipment Knife: Racer carries around somewhere on his body a small, simple knife, possessing a double-edged blade and no handguard, which according to him, when combined with his Slowing Magic, can be used to take down his opponents in an instant, without them having a chance to fight back, and with no need for him to pummel them. In other words, he uses it to augment his more or less mediocre offensive capabilities by rapidly finishing off enemies before they can react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 10 In the anime, however, the knife wasn't portrayed, having been replaced by a simple icicle from Lyon's own Ice-Make Magic, which Racer got hold of.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 56 Explosive Lacrima: Racer wears highly potent explosive lacrima tied to his torso, which he employs as a last resort to defeat his opponents, by sacrificing his life. When forced to do so by the circumstances, he would activate the lacrima and launch himself as a suicide bomb, ready to take down the enemy along with himself. In the manga, the device looks like many sticks of dynamite, but in the anime it was changed to a technologic-looking device with many lights on it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 16-20 Magic and Abilities Slowing Magic (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō): Racer's primary Magic, as well as the source of his codename. Originally believed to be capable of drastically enhancing Racer’s own speed, Slowing Magic, true to its name, is later revealed to be a time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time, and thus making it appear for them that Racer is moving around at unholy speed, allowing him to attack freely before they get a chance to counter. This kind of Magic makes Racer formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him, even the fastest ones, and even to avoid combined assaults from different opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 16-18 As for taking out his foes, Racer made claim that, despite his offensive power being considered mediocre, through the use of his overwhelming speed and a simple knife, he could easily slice any opponent’s throat before they’d have the chance to cast a single spell However, the Magic does have a weakness, residing in its limited range, meaning that only people and objects within a certain area around Racer are affected by it. Anything outside his range moves at its normal pace, but looks like it is moving much faster. Likewise, anything that originated from outside of his area of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters his range afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 10-15 *'Motor': Combining his hand-to-hand combat prowess with his Slowing Magic, Racer rushes towards his opponents, then jumps into the air upside down and starts to rotate on himself, beating everything around him with his legs. This attack was first used during Oración Seis' initial confrontation with Light Team, against both Natsu and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 10-11 *'Gear Change: Red Zone': Racer's Magic Seal appears under his feet and turns red. In this state, he achieves the fullest extent of his powers, becoming capable of "moving around at his maximum speed". In other words, he delays the rate of how others perceive time even further, allowing him to "move even faster".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 56 (Anime Only) Summoning Magic: Aside from his Slowing Magic, or possibly as a consequence of it, Racer has been shown capable of summoning vehicle-related things, keeping up to his fondness for speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 6-9 *'Dead Grand Prix' (デッドGP(グランプリ Deddo Guran Puri): Racer was seemingly able to create motorcycles out of nowhere with this Magic, controlling them remotely. These motorcycles came equipped with weapons and also allowed him to ride on them. However, the bikes could be ridden by the enemy as well, making for a double-edged sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 6-12 *'High Side Rush' (Hai Saido Rasshu): Racer showed the ability to shoot high spinning tires (which also came from out of nowhere) at his foes.Fairy Tail Mana: Chapter 139, Page 10 Immense Leg Strength: Given that Racer was originally thought to have increased his own speed, it could be seen that he used the insane momentum granted by his movements to jump, move to great heights and gain impact power for his attacks. However, after it was revealed that he merely slowed opponents down, and therefore gained no momentum from speed, it can then be understood that he has amazing natural jumping talent and extremely strong legs, which allowed him to perform great feats. Among the most notable ones, Racer was shown capable of reducing one of his motorbikes that Gray and Lyon were standing on to pieces with a single kick,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 16 and of leaping from the bottom of a cliff to its top to attack Natsu and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 17 On a side note, his overall strength doesn't seem to be limited to his legs, as he was shown transporting a heavy, large steel coffin containing an unconscious Jellal for a long distance all by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 17 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Racer was extremely accomplished in hand-to-hand combat, relying on it, along with his Slowing Magic, as his main form of offense, and being powerful enough to incapacitate multiple foes with this combination alone. He was shown using a great variety of punches and kicks connected with fluent motions, remaining suspended in midair for large amounts of time to perform notable acrobatic feats like spinning kicks, hitting many enemies at once. He could also strike Lyon while the latter was covered in his Ice-Make: Hedgehog with no harm to himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 7 Major Battles *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Bastia & Sherry Blendi vs. Racer Trivia *The original concept of Racer was supposed to be more muscular, older, and without sunglasses. In fact, in his first appearance in which he was silhouetted, his shadow appeared more similar to the original design. *In the anime, Racer doesn't have a dagger, he uses an icicle, that was produced by Lyon. Also, in the anime, he survived the blast of the explosive Lacrima, and a scene was added showing Lyon shielding him as an explanation.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 56 *The explosive Lacrima looked different in the anime. In the manga it looks like a couple off rods hanging from his chest, in the anime it looks like a hightech bomb with 5 lights that glow before it explodes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 56 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 17 *In the anime, it was shown that Lyon used his ice to cut away the straps holding the explosive Lacrima to Racer's body and then shielded them both from the blast with a wall of ice, thereby saving Racer.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help